How to Wake Up the Passionate Devil King
by kkamjoo94
Summary: Bagaimana kejahilan Kai saat Kyungsoo membangunkannya? Kaisoo Kaido


How to Wake Up the Passionate Devil

King

Tittle : How to Wake Up the Passionate Devil King (Kejahilan Kai di Pagi Hari)

Author : Do Kailee

Cast : Kaido, Kaisoo, EXO

Rate : T+ Hampir M

Genre : Romance, fluff

Disclaimer : Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Mereka berdua milik kedua orang tua masing-masing, bukan milik gue seorang. Mereka berdua dibawah wewenang om Soo Man dan anaknya yang menggantikan ketuaannya yaitu om Young Min, bukan dibawah rok gue. Oke, langsung aja dibaca. Monggo~

Warning : FF pertama yang-mendekati-rate M hehe

...

Pagi yang cerah menyapa. Burung-burung bernyanyi, melantunkan melodi untuk sesajen (?) sang mentari. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman, dan pepohonan seakan menari tertiup angin dingin. Yap, meskipun ini pagi yang cerah, tapi suhunya mencapai 14o celcius di kota Seoul yang indah ini. Kenapa? Karena sekarang adalah pertengahan musim gugur. Beberapa hari lagi menjelang musim dingin.

Disebuah kamar dari tiga kamar yang ada di gedung tersebut, dimana member-member EXO merangkai mimpi dan melakukan aktivitas mereka, tinggalah dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dengan bibir keduanya yang sexy dan kissable. Mereka masih tertidur dengan pulas dengan posisi berpelukan, sebelum alarm yang dipasang Dio secara rutin tersebut malah membangunkan Kai.

"Hmmmph~" erang Kai sambil meregangkan kedua lenganya. Matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali berbaring sambil memandangi pacarnya yang sedang tidur dengan damai.

30 menit berlalu, namun Kai tidak bosan memandangi wajah damai sang kekasih saat sedang tidur dan mengabaikan udara dingin yang menusuk setiap inci kulitnya–karena saat ini ia _half naked_ yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan tidurnya. Seakan ia takut tidak pernah melihatnya lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir cherry dio dengan perlahan–karena tidak ingin membangunkannya. Ia lalu beralih ke mata keroro Dio yang bulat saat terbuka, lalu mengecup kelopak matanya dengan sayang.

Dio bergerak, lalu bangun sambil merentangkan tangannya saat ia menguap. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya saling bertautan saat mencoba membuka matanya, mencoba membiasakan matanya yang bulat dengan cahaya yang ada. Kai yang tahu bahwa Dio belum melihatnya bangun, langsung memejamkan matanya dan beracting tidur.

Dio melirik Kai, lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Masih tidur, ya?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia lalu melirik jam yang berada di atas meja samping kasurnya. "Kenapa alarmnya tidak bunyi?" gumamnya lagi. Ia mengusap sebelah matanya, lalu segera beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kai yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur, kini membolak-balik tubuhnya dengan tidak tenang. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Aaaaargh! Kenapa hyung mandi lama sekali, sih? Aku tidak tahaaaaan"

Ceklek

Bunyi puntu yang terbuka membuat Kai terlonjak dan sontak membuatnya kembali beracting tidur. Dio keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk disamping kasur.

"Chagiya, ireonabwa. Sudah jam 7, waktunya sarapan" ujar Dio seraya menggoyang-goyang lengan Kai. Kai pura-pura mengerang, lalu membalik tubuhnya jadi telentang. "Chagiya, ayolah~ Setelah ini aku harus buat sarapan untuk Suho dan yang lainnya" ujar Dio lagi. Kai berdecak dengan mata yang masih terpejam, "Aiish, Suho saja yang kau ingat. Pergi saja, sana! Tidak usah repot-repot membangunkanku" seru Kai, lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Dio dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tiba-tiba jantung Dio seperti berhenti berdetak. Darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir, dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya dalam hati. "Jonginnie, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Mianhae" ujar Dio.

Sementara itu dibalik selimut, Kai tertawa tertahan. Sungguh, rasanya ia sangat ingin menerkam pacarnya yang imyutz bin ucul itu. Tapi, demi mencapai tujuannya yang _pervert_ dan _full of passionately_ serta tidak berperi-dio-an, ia rela menahan nafsunya untuk sementara. Toh, waktunya tiba sebentar lagi. Begitu akal bulus milik Kai. Tanpa ia sadari, siluet menyerupai tanduk merah muncul di kepalanya. Dasar iblis -_-

"Kai-ah" lirih Dio seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh Kai. "Wae?" tanya kai dengan sok sinis. "Mi-mianhae" ujar Dio. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir. Semakin lama semakin deras, sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan isakan.

"Mianhae" ulang Dio.

Kai yang tidak bermaksud membuat pacarnya menangis, segera bangun dari tidurnya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Dio yang menangis tertunduk seperti itu. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Dio yang berada dipinggir kasur. "G-gwaenchanha. Mianhae" ujar Kai sambil menghampus air mata Dio. Dio segera menatap Kai dengan matanya yang bulat dan seakan berkata "Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf?".

"Maafkan aku. Aku merasa bersalah membuatmu menangis" ujar Kai lagi seraya mengelap sisa air mata dio dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu..." lanjut Kai. "Jeongmalyo?" tanya Dio dengan wajah berseri. Kai mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum lembut (bisa juga kai senyum kayak gitu wkwk). "...jika kau mau menghapus lukaku karena ucapanmu yanng menyebalkan itu" tambah kai. Dio memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polosnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kai berusaha menahan nafsu birahinya untuk segera menelan pacarnya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kai tersenyum seduktif, menunjukkan lengkungan bibirnya yang biasa disebut evil smirk. Lagi-lagi tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang tanduk merah muncul di kepala Kai. Untuk sesaat, Dio merinding.

"Layani nafsuku" *jegeeeer*

Dio membeku setelah mendengar kata-kata "nafsu" yang keluar dari mulut seksi pacarnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kata-kata itu yang selalu membuatnya susah jalan. Dengan segera ia lempar guling kesayangannya ke wajah Kai, "DASAR MESUM!" teriaknya. "Salahkan tubuhmu yang menggiurkan, wangi tubuhmu yang membangkitkan libidoku dan wajahmu yang imut" ujar Kai datar. Sedangkan Dio menggeleng cepat "Sirheo!"

Tanduk merah dikepala Kai lenyap bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang memudar dan datangnya deathglare dari matanya. Kai segera melipat kedua tangannya didada, lalu memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah dengan mata yang terpejam. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

**Glek**. Dio menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan susah. "Ba-bagaimana? Kau tahu kan aku tidak pandai me..la..ku..kan seperti... apa yang kau...maksud" ujar Dio sambil menyatu-putuskan kedua ujung telunjuknya didepan dada. Tanpa sepatah kata dan dengan wajah merengut, Kai kembali baring dengan posisi membelakangi Dio dan memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar kecewa karena ketidaksediaan pacarnya untuk memimpin adegan seperti itu, yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu Dio buruk dalam hal memimpin adegan seperti itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melakukannya? Ak-aku jan-janji akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu nanti malam. Tapi jangan sekarang. Aku harus membuat sarapan" ujar Dio pasrah. Kai membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Senyumnya pun terpatri di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Baiklah" ujar Kai. Dio menghela nafas lega walaupun sebelumnya ia sempat merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudah berkata seperti itu tanpa berpikir sebelum bertindak dan tahu apa konsekuensinya. Dia lupa bahwa konsekuensi melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kai adalah susah jalan alias jalan bebek. Tolong ditebali dan di garis bawahi. **SUSAH JALAN** alias **JALAN BEBEK.** *gue kebayang-bayang lagi*

"Tapi..."

Tenggorokan Dio kembali tercekat saat mendengar kata itu. "...berikan aku morning kiss dulu" lanjut Kai. Dio kembali menghela nafas lega. "Itu saja, bukan?" gumam Dio pelan, namun terdengar oleh Kai dan membuat sepasang tanduk merah itu muncul lagi.

Kai memejamkan matanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk, "Ayo cepat lakukan". Dio menelan air liurnnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit, "Sekarang?" tanyanya ragu. "DO KYUNGSOO! Jangan membuatku marah lagi" seru Kai. Dio segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai, lalu mengecup bibir Kai sekilas.

"Sudah, ayo bangun" ujar Dio.

"Hanya itu? Tidak terasa! Itu bukan berciuman tapi hanya menempelkan bibirmu di bibirku" ucap kai frustasi. Dio mengerutkan keningnya, "Tap- tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Aku... aku tidak bisa memimpin hal-hal seperti ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa" ucapnya lirih seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Kai sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia sempat memukul kepalanya sendiri seraya mencibir, sebelum ia menenangkan Dio yang sepertinya kembali menangis.

Kai menurunkan sepasang tangan Dio yang menutupi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Biar aku yang menuntun (?)" ujar Kai dengan lembut, lalu perlahan ia tarik Dio sehingga tubuh mungil itu berada diatas tubuhnya yang berbaring di ranjang dan segera mencium bibir cherry Dio. Bermula dengan ciuman kasih sayang, lalu menjadi penuh nafsu dan bergairah.

Kai semakin menarik kepala Dio, membuat ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam dan bergairah. Dio mencoba mendorong tubuh Kai agar ia bisa melepaskan diri dan mengambil nafas, namun usahanya gagal karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih mungil dari tubuh kekar Kai.

Kai membalik posisi mereka, sehingga posisinya sekarang berada di atas tubuh Dio, sedangkan Dio berbaring di bawah tubuh Kai. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung beberapa menit, lalu Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka sejenak, membiarkan Dio untuk menghirup nafas.

"Mulutmu manis, rasa anggur. Aku suka" ujar Kai seduktif, lalu kembali mencium bibir kissable Dio. Dio meronta, ada kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Namun usahanya tersebut malah memberi celah di rongga mulutnya sehingga lidah Kai bisa bebas masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sesekali Kai menghentikan tautan bibir mereka sejenak untuk mengelap saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya ataupun mulut Dio dengan lidahnya.

Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin turun. Dan sekarang bibir Kai sedang sibuk merajai leher mulus Dio, memberi banyak tanda cintanya disana. Seakan ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dio telah dimiliki olehnya.

"Sshh ngggh kai-ahhhng. Geumanhh haeemmh". Desahan Dio lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya walaupun sudah susah payah ia menahannya agar tidak keluar. Namun, bukannya berhenti, Kai malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan, ciumannya kini telah turun ke dada Dio yang entah sejak kapan ia buka kancing kemeja Dio.

Tubuh Dio tidak berhenti bergerak (alias kayak cacing kepanasan) dan bibirnya tidak berhenti melontarkan desahan akibat sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang dibuat Kai. Karena ia takut untuk mendesah dan membuat member lainnya mengetahui aktivitas mereka, ia menggigit bibirnya dan meremas rambut Kai. "Kaiiii, hentikaann hmmm ahh"

Namun, Kai tidak mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya karena terlalu sibuk membuat tanda ditubuh Dio. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Kai segera mengelap salivanya yang meleleh disudut bibirnya, lalu beranjak bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Dio sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya dan membetulkan rambutnya.

"Kalian didalam? Ayolah, cepat selesaikan urusan nafsu kalian dan turun kebawah. Kami kelaparan" ucap Suho. "Hyung, baegopaaaaa" tambah Sehun dengan sok manja.

"Eo, tunggu aku dibawah. Aku akan segera kesana" ucap Dio. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh.

Dio menatap Kai yang berada disebelahnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku harus memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Lihat perbuatanmu, kasian yang lain kelaparan" ujar Dio dan hanya dijawab Kai dengan kekehan. Dio segera bangun, hendak keluar kamar dan memasak untuk member lainnya. Namun, sebuah tangan telah menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan membuatnya segera menoleh. "Boleh aku meminta sisa jatahku? Sedikiiiiit saja"

"KAI MESUUUUUUUMMM!"

END

Ireonabwa = Ayo bangun

Baegopa = Lapar

Sirheo = Tidak mau


End file.
